The Blind Ninja
by DemonTwins-Ichigo-Makuri
Summary: Kyouki was born blind. Her father, Kakashi, gave her up b/c of it Now her true power is showing and Kakashi begins to realize his miatake. Orochimaru sees this 2 & is determined to have it! Who will Kyouki choose: rest of summery inside! NEW SUMMERY!
1. Prolog: Worthless

**Summery:**

**Kyouki was born blind, and because of this her father, Kakashi, abandoned her. On her 12th birthday she makes a desision that changes her and her two friends lives forever: join her father who is regretting all her has done and return to Konoha...or go with Orochimaru and discover the strength she needs to destroy the village that stole her father's heart. **

"Kakashi, we need to talk," a dark-haired 16-year-old called to her fiancé.

"What is it, Mia-chan? You know I have a mission to get to," the silver-haired jonin said as he stopped halfway to the door of their apartment. It wasn't like he was desperate to be early- far from it. He just wanted enough time to visit Obito's grave.

"Um, I-I don't know how to tell you this…" Mia stuttered before she was interrupted.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"NO! It's nothing like that. It's just…I'm pregnant Kakashi."

Kakashi, who had been eating an apple, choked. He was going to be a _daddy_?? That was just crazy. But then again, he always had wanted a child who could become Konoha's next great ninja.

Mia saw the dazed look in his eyes and, since she wasn't a ninja, couldn't read it. "Are you unhappy, Kakashi-kun?" she asked nervously.

Kakashi turned to her and gave her a smile that only she was ever permitted to see. (Because all the other times his face is covered in his mask.) "Mia-chan, I have never been happier. We will have the greatest shinobi the Hidden Leaf Village has ever seen."

Kakashi took a step forward and planted a light kiss on her forehead. He turned, put on his mask, and was off into the night.

"Please kami, let this baby be a great ninja," Mia muttered to herself.

Little did she know, the gods in the sky heard her cry- only her prayers would be answered in a way very different than what she expected.

-----

"The mission was a success, Hokage-sama," Kakashi told the old man sitting behind hi desk.

"Excellent. Do you have the report?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Very well, you are dismissed."

The silver-haired ANBU bowed and turned to leave. As he got to the door, the Hokage called for him to stop.

"One more thing, Kakashi," the Hokage called.

"What is it?"

"You might want to go visit the hospital. Mia went into labor about an hour ago," the Hokage stated.

Kakashi's eyes went wide. The Hokage was about to say something else, but Kakashi was already out the door and heading to the hospital.

When he got there, all the nurses seemed to busy to talk to him. He asked the lady at the front desk where Mia was, and he was sent to room 429. When he got there, all the doctors seemed to be in that room.

"Excuse me, nurse, what's going on in there?" he asked a nurse as she was leaving the room.

"I'm sorry ANBU-san, but I'm afraid I'm not allowed to give out information on patients like that," the nurse answered.

That got Kakashi really angry. He grabbed her wrist as she was walking away and hissed, "Listen, I don't care about your procedure. My child is being born in there, so you had better give me some damn answers."

The nurse gasped and stuttered, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry ANBU-san. She is in labor, but there are some difficulties. I'm afraid we are losing them."

Kakashi sunk into a chair. Losing? That word wasn't even in his dictionary. He was Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja, Sharingan Wielder who could complete any mission, but could do noting but sit as the love of his life and child fight for their life.

Kakashi waited outside that door until it was dark. After about two hours, he had heard Mia scream. Something, something deep down inside of him knew that he was in for the change of a life time.

A little after the screaming, the nurse he had talked to earlier came out.

"ANBU-san," she addressed him. "I'm afraid we lost the mother. The child's heart has stopped, but there is still a chance of getting it started again."

Kakashi gave her the coldest glare e could before mumbling, "Do what you must."

The nurse nodded before returning to the room. It was silent in the hallway once again.

Thirty minutes had passed and Kakashi was sure his child was dead. No one, not even a Hatake, could come back to life after being dead for thirty minutes. His thoughts stopped when the hospital door opened.

"ANBU-san?" the burse called. In her arms was a pink bundle. "I think I have something that belongs to you."

Kakashi wasted no time in going over to inspect the child. The nurse gently placed the blankets in his arms and he began to rock his daughter gently.

Kakashi looked up at the nurse and grinned. The one eye showing brimmed with joy.

"This child," he proclaimed, "will be Konoha's next great kunoichi."

When the nurse heard this, she looked down at her hands. "Um, ANBU-san, there is something you should know…" she began, but was cut off by the sound of gurgling. In Kakashi's arms the little girl had awoken.

"Hello, my little one," Kakashi cooed. The baby opened her eyes and a loud gasp was heard from Kakashi.

"What's wrong with her?!" Kakashi asked. His eye was looking at his daughter's face. She had the same emerald eyes as her mother, but there was one major difference. This child had white sheets over her pupils- she was completely blind.

"Please, ANBU-san, the child is perfectly healthy otherwise. You should happy that she turned out so well after having her heart stop for thirty minutes!" the nurse insisted.

Kakashi glared at her. "This little girl will never be a kunoichi who can protect the village honorably. Mia-chan died for _nothing_."

Before more words could be exchanged, a baffled brown-haired woman rushed in.

"OK, where is she? Where is my God-child?" Rin cried as she races down the hallway.

When she got to Kakashi, she gracefully scooped the little girl out of his arms and began to cuddle her.

"What an adorable baby you are. You look so much like your mommy and I even see a hint of daddy," Rin cooed at the child, completely unaware to Kakashi's blank stare. "I gotta hand it to you, Kakashi. You did one nice job with this kid. She's perfect! Has Mia seen her yet?"

Kakashi turned to her and spoke in a tone Rin had not heard in a long time. It was the tone he had used before Obito's death….before he had learned what friendship was. "Mia-chan will never see her because she's dead. She died giving life to this….useless child. This girl will never be anything."

Rin gasped at him, "Are you saying you don't love your own daughter? Are you saying you're not happy?"

Kakashi didn't even turn to face her as he said, "She is worthless. All her life people will have to take care of her. I will not let a cripple disgrace the Hatake name."

This made Rin nearly explode in anger, but she was able to keep herself in check.

"If you won't take her, then I will. In all my life, I have only had the greatest respect for you, Kakashi. You were amazing, but now, I fell like I want to puke just looking at you. For now I will take the girl and we will go to another village so as not to bother you. Maybe someday you will change your mind and come see us."

"Take the baby from here," Kakashi replied. "Since Mia died for her, I will give her a chance and come visit if I have time."

"What about a name?" the nurse, who was all but forgotten, put in.

"Rin, you name her," Kakashi said as he walked away.

Rin looked at the baby and whispered to her, "You will Kyouki. Maybe your stubborn father will learn that you really are a pleasant surprise."

After that, Rin was never seen in the village again. She was assumed dead, but two people knew the truth.

Whenever people asked Kakashi, he would just say he didn't want to talk about it. No one questioned him further, thinking he was just mourning the death of his last teammate. As for the nurse, well, no one asked her.

---------

**Hope it wasn't too rushed. Just so you all know, Kyouki means pleasant surprise. **

**Please review with questions, comments, or concerns! **

**Makuri**


	2. The Three Cripples

Kyouki sat on her bed. In front of her lay a photo album, one of the few presents she had ever gotten from her father. It was open to a page that only had one picture of it: her and her father. They were at the park, Kyouki was on his back and he was racing across the cobblestone walk way.

The album was small and covered in a soft, red felt. It was full of pictures, but there were few of Hatake Kakashi. Kyouki only saw her father twice a year, but she looked forward to those visits like a child looked forward to Christmas.

Kyouki loved her Aunt Rin. The woman was like the mother she never knew, but nothing satisfied Kyouki more than to have her father to taker her hand and speak to her.

Sadly, that hardly ever happened. Kakashi used to come regularly, but each passing year his visits became less and more time in between.

"Kyouki?" a voice called down the hall way.

"I'm in here, obasan," the young girl replied.

Rin walked into the room. A small smile formed on her face as she looked over the girl she had come to love as a daughter.

Kyouki was a pretty girl. She was twelve years old with long, strait silver hair which she kept held back with a green bandana. She wore dark sunglasses. If you ever caught a glimpse of her eyes, you would see they were an emerald green (the exact same shade as her bandana), but only three people ever saw her eyes: Rin and her two best friends Enshoku and Heisui.

Enshoku and Heisui were twins. They lived in the house right next to Kyouki and the three were best friends. Enshoku had fiery red hair and deep black eyes. Heisui had deep blue hair and icy blue eyes. Both boys were tall and muscular. The only thing that kept them from being ninjas was that Enshoku couldn't walk and Heisui was deaf.

Growing up, all the children would be training to be ninjas…well, all except the three cripples.

The Three Cripples- that was the name they had. Since they could not be ninja, Kyouki, Enshoku, and Heisui found there own ways to help. When most of the kids their age were off playing, they would go around and do whatever services they could to help the community.

Enshoku was very smart, so he would tutor smaller children going to attend the Academy. Sometimes he would hire out privately to clans so he could teach their heirs.

Heisui had a very keen sense of smell. He would go to food vendors and sniff out the rotten and spoiled food.

And Kyouki, she was always seen around the village taking care of little children. She would tell them fascinating stories that she had heard from her father. Also, when a parent couldn't get their child to go to bed, they would call Kyouki. It was said she had the loveliest voice in all of the Hidden Mist and could sing any kid to sleep.

Rin sighed inwardly, careful to not make a noise. Kyouki could hear anything. It hurt to watch how attached the girl was to her father, but he would no longer give her the time of day. It was then Rin noticed the two tears sliding down the girls pail cheeks.

"Kyouki, why are you crying?" Rin asked in a worried tone.

"Why, obasan, why does Father never come. Why does he hate me?" Kyouki asked in a whisper. Her voice sounded broken and defeated.

Rin walked slowly to the bed and knelt beside her. Kyouki was lightly fingering the picture.

"I remember when I took that picture," Rin stated. "It was your fifth birthday and your father had stopped by after a mission. He gave you your locket."

Kyouki's hands flew to the small heart locket she wore around her neck at all times. Inside was a picture of Kakashi on one side and on the other a picture of Mia.

"Do you think he would have loved me if I looked like Mother?"

Rin took a deep breath. They had had the conversation a hundred times. It was always the same- what could Kyouki do to make her father notice her? "Sweetheart, Kakashi does love you."

"It's just because I'm blind. He doesn't want to be disgraced because his child is useless," Kyouki muttered.

"You are not useless and don't allow anyone to tell you that. There is no one who can sing like you, no one who can tell stories like you. Your father is the blind one right now."

Kyouki said nothing. There was nothing that could change her mind- not even her aunt's kind words. No, for some reason her father hated her.

"What would Father think if he knew I was a ninja?" Kyouki asked innocently.

Rin stared at her in shock. "What do you mean a ninja?"

"A ninja, like the kind that goes in missions and protects the village. What if he knew I could fight, had perfect accuracy, and could do missions like every other mist shinobi?"

"Well, he probably wouldn't believe you," Rin answered. "When did you become a ninja?"

Kyouki was barely paying attention to her, so she answered in a distant voice, "I've been training with Enshoku and Heisui."

"Who's been training you?"

"We have a sensei who meets us in the forest ever night. He thinks we have a lot of potential," Kyouki explained.

Rin racked her brain for any shinobi in the village who thought the Three Cripples had potential. No names came up. There was no one that believed they were worth anything more than community service.

"If Father won't come here to see my ninja skills, then I will go see him," Kyouki declared decisively.

Rin nearly fell off the bed in shock. "What did you just say, young lady? You will not be seeing your father. He'll some soon. He's only a few weeks late…"

Kyouki blocked out the rest of the conversation. She knew what Rin would say: he was only a bit late, he still loves you, don't push things, blah blah blah. That night, Kyouki was going to Konoha.

--------

**Well, that's it 4 now. I know it's a little sketchy now, but I promise things will get clearer. Please review with comments (besides flames) concerns, etc. **

**Makuri **


	3. Authors Note must read!

**Sorry, but I'm rewriting this story. **

**I didn't like how it was working out, so now it's called "The Blind Ninja (rewritten)" please read it!**

**I'm very sorry to my two reviews- tenten10 and wildHinata. I ask you both to read the new version!**

**Makuri**


End file.
